


Mutter

by Tesser



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesser/pseuds/Tesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Mother's Day challenge including a letter, a note, pony express, and a picnic.  If you have a better summary, please share and I'll put it here and give you credit.  I think I left my Muse in the country.  She's camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutter

Kurt licked the flap of the envelope carefully, pink tongue a sharp contrast to his blue lips. He folded and smoothed the flap shut on the envelope, then turned it over and inspected the handwritten address and the string of postage stamps, all destined for Germany. He nodded to himself and bamfed downstairs where Ororo was getting ready to go into town.

  
“Ms. Munroe?”

“Oh. Yes Kurt?” Storm turned quickly with a swirl of hair and coat.

“Would you put this in the mail for me please?” Kurt held out the envelope towards her.

“Of course.” She took the envelope and slid it into an inside pocket in her long coat, then she smiled at him, turned and left.

“What was that? A letter?”

Kurt nearly jumped, but the drawl gave away the voice. He turned to see his sister with a glass of iced tea in her hand.

“Ja, a letter to my Mutter.” He smiled at Rogue. “I hope she gets it in time.”

“Who? And in time for what?”

“My Mutter, and in time for Mother's Day.”

“Oh! Your Mother!”

“That’s what I said.”

“You said mootter.”

Kurt gave Rogue a blank look, “That is what mothers are called in Germany. You know, where I come from.”

Rogue stuck her tongue out him and he couldn’t keep a straight face. A grin burst forth and Rogue smacked Kurt's arm with her fist.

“Ow.” He feigned hurt rubbing his arm, still grinning.

“So, a letter to your mother? I don’t do mother’s day, have no reason to.”

Kurt shrugged, “At least your birth mother didn’t pitch you off a cliff…” he looked away from her.

Rogue coughed, “Um, can we not go down that road?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“So, what was in the letter to your, um, Mutter?”

Kurt smiled with full teeth.  
“Aside from telling how great she is, how much I love her, and how grateful I am she raised me?”

“Yeah, aside from that.” Rogue laughed.

“I told her about living here and how it was so different, how I could go to school and walk around cause of the image inducer and how I had a sister and lots of other stuff.”

Rogue had taken a drink of her tea and nearly spit it at him.  
“What? You told her you had a sister? I mean, how, what, what did you say, how did you word it?”

Kurt’s smile softened, “I told her I had discovered my adopted half sister. And yes, I told her all about my birth mother, but that she, though being my mother, was not a nice person and certainly not my Mutter. And that the people who cared for me, who raised me, were and are more family than my birth mother.”

“What did you say about me?” her voice soft and low.

“You’re meine sister!” He grinned, showing her that he was okay with the question, “And though moody is a good person.”

“Heh,” she smirked, then thought a moment, “Thanks” and she meant it. “Oh, before I forget, the reason I came looking for you.” Rogue pulled a folded envelope from the top of her boot and handed it to Kurt.

“Vas?”

“I’m the pony express, remember?”

Kurt brightened, “Oh, yeah!” he clutched the wrinkled and slightly dirty paper to his chest, leaned over and kissed the air next to his sister’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“I would say no problem, but you know how it is.” She winked and saluted him with her glass. Kurt smiled gratefully and bamfed away.

 

A mere moment later he was ripping the envelope open in his room. The envelope itself was white and nondescript, though wrinkled and smudged. Inside was an equally wrinkled and smudged piece of notebook paper. It wasn’t poetry or prose. There was no affirmation of love nor even any admittance of gentle feelings. No outpouring of lust or desire. It was a simple note.

‘Meet at park.  
Dusk.  
bring food.’

Though short, below the lines was an ‘X’ in green highlighter. Kurt smiled a secret smile, and bringing the paper close to his face inhaled carefully. He never knew what scent he would get from the notes, but this one had a hint of something that stirred a fire within. He folded the note and put it back in its envelope and hid it with the others. One of the drawers of his desk had a false back, it was a little shorter than it should be and that is where he hid a small flat box he used to store the notes he got that he wasn’t supposed to be getting. He had made it himself, finding it wasn’t really that difficult. After making sure the box and drawer were secure, Kurt teleported back downstairs to check if the kitchen was empty.

 

Hours later…

Green and quiet lay the shadows over the park, hiding the green and quiet figure in the bushes. Amber eyes glinted from near the small pond that was separated from the rest of the park by a fence and dense foliage. While it was technically part of the park, it was fenced to keep little kids away from it and hopefully lawsuits away from the park.

Kurt bamfed into a clearing between the brush and pond. He looked around and listened. Satisfied, he set the basket he was carrying down, on top was a blue and green blanket which he spread upon the grass. Then he started pulling food out of the basket. In the midst of setting out a container of cherry tomatoes hands covered his eyes. He froze and waited.

“Were you followed?” the whisper was rough, almost disguising the voice.

Kurt smiled, “No.”

“Then guess who.” Kurt could hear the smile in the now softer whisper.

“My life, my love, my only.” Kurt replied, half joking, but in his heart it was plain truth.

The hands moved from his eyes and Todd was moving to sit beside him, a smirk playing on his face.  
“Keep that up, and I might believe you.”

Kurt shrugged, “Perhaps you should.”

But Todd just let that glance off him by changing the subject.  
“What’cha bring me?”

“Lots of things. Including something my Mutter used to make me.”

“Your what, yo?”

Kurt sighed, “My Mother. In German, Mother is Mutter. Had this conversation earlier with Rogue.”

“Ah. S’coo. So, what’s it you brought?” Todd’s eagerness for the goodies in the basket got a chuckle from Kurt. He pulled from the basket a plastic container and handed it to Todd. It was warm and kind of heavy. Todd pulled open the plastic lid, steam rose and he inhaled it deeply.  
“Ok. What is it? It looks good though.”

“It's potato soup.” Kurt practically beamed with pride.

“And you made it?” Todd didn't know whether to be worried or flattered or surprised.

“Actually, no. It's too much work, I don't have the recipe and it might have cause some suspicion. I was able to get someone to make it for me.” He handed Todd a spoon while he talked.

“It wasn’t Kitty was it?” Now Todd was worried.

Kurt shook his head, “Ach no. I would never feed you anything she made. Not after those so-called muffins.” Kurt shuddered at the memory.

“Mmmmm” Todd made an appreciative noise, mouth full of warm, thick soup. “S’good.” He mumbled.  "Where'd you get it then?"

Kurt smirked, "It's a secret." He opened a roll and started stuffing it with slices of white cheese and slices of meat.

Todd leaned over and snagged a roll for himself.

Silence fell as they feasted.

“Todd,” Kurt leaned against a tree letting his stomach do its thing, while Todd leaned against him, “Do you think about your mother?”

Todd shifted to look up him then away again, “Sometimes.”

“Where is your mother?”

Kurt felt Todd shrug.

“Dawg, I don’t think about that. I just remember things she’s told me and, and… good things. Beyond that, I don’t think much. I don’t angst like you do.”

“I don’t angst. I brood.” Kurt attempted to lighten the mood.

“Whatever you say, yo.” Todd smirked.

The very last of the sunlight was quickly creeping away. Kurt put an arm around Todd, pulling him closer. Todd responded by putting his own arm around Kurt’s waist and snuggling close. They sat in a rare moment of still and quiet.

“Can’t believe one of us hasn’t jumped the other yet.” Todd whispered in Kurt’s ear, his breath tickling the fine fur there.

“That could be arranged.” Kurt murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything I can change let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing. Previous version at livejournal, same name ^_^


End file.
